200: A Dangerous Truth
by D.C. al Coda
Summary: JJ's time at the Pentagon is top secret. Section Chief Mateo Cruz was a part of it. Their connection is top secret. This secret is about to revealed when JJ is kidnapped. Reid will stop at nothing to find her. Lives are on the line. Who took JJ? Why? What secret from 2010-2011 has put JJ in danger? How far will Reid go to rescue his best friend?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Finally! My most important story yet is here! "200" as you can guess is my prediction on what could happen in episode "200". This will focus on JJ, Emily, and Reid mainly. JJ: the kidnapping; Emily: her return and how it affects the case; Reid: the effect the case will have on him.**

**I know that I've been in and out lately, but I've been very busy lately. Luckily for you all (though unluckily for me), I had my wisdom teeth pulled today, so I have some free time now. So hopefully I'll have a lot more done by the time I have to go back to school next month.**

**Either way, now you have an idea as to how this story will work. Let's get on with it shall we? This will start off at a huge climactic moment later in the story. Work with me and it'll all come together later.**

**Either way, let's get on with it! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

February 5th, 2014

JJ stood at a stand still. One person each stood left and right of her. One stood right in front of her.

"Don't listen to him, JJ, he's lying!" one voice said in a southern drawl.

"JJ, please! Think about this! He's the one who's lying to you! Everything points to him, JJ!" the other voice shouted in a higher male voice.

JJ was confused about who to believe. One was the person who knew her best. The other was someone who didn't know her as well. Who could she believe. The one who knew her best? The one she was closest to? Who was telling the truth?

"JJ, listen to me!" the higher male voice said. "Think with your heart, not with your head! Not which one is more logical; which one makes more sense to you! But, I assure you, I would never lie to you!"

"Listen to him!" the third person yelled.

"Neither would I, JJ! You know I would never lie to you!" the Southern voice said. "Don't believe him!"

The two men continued to shout, but JJ listened to the higher voice's advice and thought with her heart. Which one made sense to her. She took out the gun she had and pointed it at the one she didn't believe.

"I'm not lying to you, JJ!" the man yelled.

"Yes, you are," JJ declared. The past week had been hell on Earth for her. She was definitive in her answer. The one who knew her best - the one she was closest to - was right.

A shot rang off.

* * *

**A/N: Don't send an angry mob after me please! I assure you, there's a method to my madness. This will all come together as time goes by. Hang in there.**

**Either way, this gives you an idea of the big cliffhanger for the story. Who does she believe? You know which two men these are. Throw your guesses and leave some reviews. I assure you it will all come together later.**

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	2. The Case That Brought It Back

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had some mishaps and this is the third time I wrote this chapter. I'm a little irritable right now, but I'll get over it very quickly. Anyway, here you go.**

**Let's just get on with this. Read, review, and enjoy!**

January 27th, 2014

JJ stood up from her bed and stretched herself out to prepare herself for the day.

"Mommy," Henry called out. JJ immediately heeded the call. Henry had become her top priority every moment since she kicked Will out. He left on Christmas Eve and didn't return Christmas Day. JJ had Garcia track his phone and discovered he was at another woman's house. She called Spencer to watch Henry while she confronted Will. She drove over to the house. She knocked on the door and Will answered the door without his shirt on. His mistress came down seconds later.

JJ revealed to the mistress that Will was married with a son. And she said _was_, because she had intents to divorce the cheating bastard.

Will had struck a nerve when he said, "You don't really believe that he's my son, do you?"

JJ responded with, "No. He's _my _son. And only mine. Go to hell, you unfaithful son of a bitch!"

JJ sped off and drove home.

JJ confided in Spencer about what happened and her intentions to divorce Will. Spencer supported and helped her file for divorce. He kept it a secret as well. He came over all the time to help with Henry and babysit him when JJ needed some alone time.

JJ had explained the situation to Henry. To say Henry upset about Will's actions would be an understatement. He hated Will. He denounced Will as his father and started going by Henry Jareau at school. It was also JJ's intention to have Henry's name legally changed to Jareau. She was not about to let Will's name to remain with Henry when both her and Henry hated Will.

Henry started looking up to Spencer as a good father figure (Henry had almost started going by Henry Reid, but was asked by his Mommy not to do so). JJ had no problem with Henry looking up to Reid as a father figure and a role model. In fact, she was happy as could be about it.

* * *

JJ dropped off Henry at school and walked into the Bullpen just to find out they had another case. A local one, too.

"OK," Garcia began. "For the past three years, people have been murdered on the same road on the same day in the same way. He slashes their throats and then guts them. The first two years, it was just one person. Both victims were part of an overseas task force and had returned a month before the first murder. First victim was James Arthur, second was Jeff Austin. This time the UnSub killed three people. They were all employees of the Pentagon. I couldn't find out which department, though."

Spencer looked over to JJ, who had shrunk in her chair. Either she wasn't feeling good or she connected to this case. He didn't speak up though. If it's pertinent to the case, it would come up later.

"Morgan, you and Blake check the police reports for the first two murders. Rossi, you and I will talk to victim's families. JJ, you and Reid check out the latest murder scene," Hotch said.

* * *

"Victims were Emily Jordan, Matthew Donaldson, and Jennifer Mishkin," the detective on scene declared. "Employees at the Pentagon, but we couldn't find out what department they worked in."

"The original murder victims were part of an overseas task force," Spencer explained. "That might be a connection between the victims."

"All right," the detective said. "We'll look as best we can to find out what these three did."

"Thank you," Spencer said. The two turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute," the detective said. "You were married to LaMontagne weren't you? I think you made a mistake divorcing the guy."

JJ turned to fire back, but Spencer stopped her.

"A few things," Spencer said. "One: Will was an unfaithful man; two: Will LaMontagne did not respect JJ's work as an FBI agent; and three: JJ personal life is not your business. I suggest you push those thoughts out of your head and focus on the case."

"I apologize," the detective said. "Will just kept complaining that he couldn't see his son and that you were leaving him."

"Thank you for letting us know," Spencer said. "I'll meet with him personally later." Spencer turned to walk away.

"Spence," JJ started.

"Don't try and stop me," Spencer said. "Will is making you look like the bad guy in the divorce. I'll make sure he knows what is not okay with either of us."

JJ smiled. "Thanks, Spence."

* * *

The detectives got nowhere with finding the Pentagon employees' jobs or what department they worked in.

Spencer eventually came to no other choice. He confronted JJ.

"JJ, do you know any of these victims?" Spencer asked.

JJ was shocked. Spencer was on to her. She couldn't tell him. "No I don't," she replied after a long pause.

"Don't lie to me, JJ," Spencer said.

"Look even if I did know them, I couldn't tell you," JJ said.

"So you knew them. You can't tell me though. Just like Emily," Spencer said.

JJ froze. Spencer's eyes widened.

"Emily's involved isn't she?"

JJ nodded. Spencer was struck with an idea.

"Okay, you can't tell me, but you just nod your head in response. It's not telling," Spencer said. "It's a technicality, but it's worth it. This might help the case."

JJ thought for a moment, but she nodded.

"Okay, Emily's involved. Were you part of the task force?" JJ nodded.

"All right, do you know the victims at all?" JJ nodded.

"Did you work with any of them face to face?" JJ nodded.

"You had a common enemy from that task force. You all left and returned at the same time?" JJ nodded. "Okay, I'm going to ask some different questions now." Spencer took out a notebook. "I want you to write your answer. I know this is risky and classified, but if this is all connected, we might all be in danger." Spencer handed her a pencil. JJ took the pencil and notebook.

"Where did the recent victims work in the Pentagon?" JJ scribbled an answer: _Department of Defense_.

"They worked alongside you?" JJ nodded. "Was there anyone we know who worked with you?" JJ nodded again.

"Mateo Cruz," Spencer sighed. JJ nodded. "Mateo..."

"Call him Matt, please." Spencer looked at JJ. "You might as well get used to it."

"Okay, so Matt was part of the task force. Where did you all get sent to?" JJ wrote: _Afghanistan_.

"Okay. One last question, then we have to get moving. Could one of these men have been affected by your actions in Afghanistan and have been angry enough to follow and murder those involved?"

JJ thought long and hard. Then she paled as she flashed back to her time in the task force.

JJ nodded grimly.

"Then we're all in danger aren't we?" Spencer asked.

JJ nodded one last time.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**How's that for a cliffhanger? Who could this enemy be? Find out later in "200: A Dangerous Truth"!**

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	3. The Week From Hell Begins

**A/N: Here we are with Chapter 3! Let's get going!**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

January 27th, 2014

JJ and Spencer returned to the station to meet with the rest of the team.

"We haven't got much on the connection," Spencer explained.

"Well, we have something," Hotch said. "The road they were murdered on leads to a military airport. You have to drive that road to get on the military plane. That makes sense for our first two victims, but not the last three."

JJ and Spencer shared a glance. They didn't know whether or not to tell Hotch what the connection really was. JJ was sworn to secrecy and Spencer wasn't sure if it was safe for JJ or anyone on the team to tell the truth.

"We haven't found anything either," Spencer said.

"Well, we need to find a connection, otherwise we don't get anywhere," Hotch said.

"We did find a connection as far the significance of the road. We just need to get further information about it."

* * *

_2 days later (January 29th, 2014)..._

The team still hadn't found anything on the victims. Every second, Spencer and JJ got closer and closer to telling the truth about the connection. The only thing keeping them from doing so was the risk of the danger for everyone involved in the task force, including JJ and Section Chief Cruz.

The day was over and Hotch was sending everyone who was left home. JJ had left earlier that day to pick up Henry and Hotch told her to stay home and spend time with Henry. Hotch sent everyone else home.

Spencer had barely walked in his front door when his phone started ringing. He ran straight to the phone, hoping there was a lead on the case.

"Reid," he answered.

"Spence," said the small, scared voice of a child.

"Henry, is everything alright?" Spencer asked, worried about what happened to scare Henry.

"Mommy's gone," Henry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy was here then she was gone."

Spencer's eyes widened. JJ's missing. _No, not missing. Kidnapped by the UnSub!_

"Henry, I'll be right there. Don't move."

Spencer sped off to JJ's house. No stops on the way. He put on the siren and went.

When he got there, the door was unlocked. _Henry wasn't supposed to move._

Spencer ran inside. "Henry!" he shouted. "Henry, where are you?"

"In here," Henry replied from the kitchen.

Spencer ran into the kitchen. "Henry, I told you not to move."

"I didn't!"

"Why was the door unlocked?"

"I don't know!"

"Henry, don't yell. Not the best time to, okay?"

Henry nodded.

"Henry, how do you know Mommy's missing?"

"Red stuff on the floor. Like when I get a boo-boo."

Spencer froze. The UnSub attacked JJ. "Henry, I'm calling Uncle Hotch, okay? We're going to find your Mommy and make whoever took her pay for their actions. Understand?"

Henry nodded. Spencer made the call to Hotch.

"We'll be there ASAP," Hotch said.

This was the turning point. JJ was missing. And this was connected to the murders. This UnSub was out for revenge. And that meant JJ, Cruz, and anyone else in that task force is in danger. And not just them. If this UnSub wants to hurt JJ the most, everyone in the BAU is in danger.

A dangerous secret had put everyone in danger. And JJ and everyone in the BAU is in danger.

* * *

Spencer Reid stood outside the house with Hotch.

"I can't believe it Hotch. I can't," Spencer said.

"Reid, it's not your fault," Hotch said.

"Yes, it is. This bastard was after JJ and I knew it. I should've said something. Now he's got her," Spencer admitted.

"What?" Hotch said.

"Hotch, I will find this bastard and I will kill him with my bare hands for taking JJ. No-one messes with my best friend. NOBODY!"

Hotch sighed. "Reid, calm down."

"I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN UNTIL I FIND THIS SON OF A BITCH! I AM NOT ABOUT TO WATCH SOMEONE ELSE I LOVE DIE BECAUSE OF ME!"

"Reid this wasn't your fault." Reid didn't respond.

Hotch sighed. "Reid. I want you to sit down and talk to me. Tell me about your past with JJ. First time you met her. Reid, any part of your past with her could be important to the case." Reid didn't respond. "When did you first meet her?"

Reid paused. "The first time I met her was before you hired her. At the FBI Academy."

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**Another cliffhanger? Yes! Time to delve into Reid and JJ's true past...**

**Sorry it's so short. Me being me, I like getting straight to the point while writing. Don't worry; the next chapter will be longer. I promise.**

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	4. The True History of JJ and Reid

**A/N: And now... the true history between JJ and Reid (or at least what I think/want)! Let's get on with it! Just a note: the ****_italicized _****represents Reid and Hotch's conversation. The _underlined _is Hotch and the _italicized_ is Reid.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_January 29th, 2014_

_"The first time I met her was before you hired her. At the FBI Academy."_

* * *

October 11th, 2003

Spencer Reid was walking through the halls of the FBI Academy. Just two days ago, he had turned 21 years old. He had three PhD's. He was one of the smartest guys in the world. But, he was also lonely. No friends, no good father figure, no clear-headed mother. It wasn't until Jason Gideon met him that he decided to join the FBI. An old acquaintance of his named Ethan joined with him, but quit after one day. He was alone at the Academy.

Spencer was strolling through the hallway, not paying attention to where he was going; only the notebooks in his hands. Suddenly, there was a bump and his notebook and everything in his arms fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," said a female voice.

"Don't worry, it was my fault," Spencer said. He started picking up his items when he looked up at the woman he bumped into.

_She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And she was genuinely sorry. It was a first for me. No one had ever been that kind to me. Not one woman other than my mother. She was... perfect._

Spencer was dumb-struck. "Hi.." he stammered. "I'm... uh... Spencer... Dr. Reid... Dr. Spencer Reid."

The woman looked at him strangely. "Doctor?" she asked. "You look a little young to be a doctor."

"They're PhD's. All three of them."

"Three?"

"Chemistry, Mathematics, and Engineering."

"How old are you?"

"I turned 21 two days ago."

"Are you some kind of genius?"

"I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute."

The woman just stared at him.

_She looked at me like that was the worst answer I could provide. at the time, it was._

"You know in most people's books, that counts as 'genius'."

Spencer stared. "I guess I am a genius."

"Wow," was all the woman could respond with. "Well, I'm Jennifer Jareau. It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Reid."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Miss Jareau."

"Call me Jennifer. 'Miss Jareau' is too formal."

"Then please call me Spencer."

JJ nodded. "Well, I'll see you around, Spencer. Good-bye." Jennifer started walking away.

"Good-bye, Jennifer," Spencer said as he waved 'good-bye'.

_I never saw her at the Academy again. In fact, the next time I saw her was after you hired her. Just as she was leaving your office._

* * *

August 12th, 2004

Spencer had his files in hand and was currently studying them over. Then he bumped into something, knocking the files to the floor.

"I'm so sorry," said a female voice. A voice Spencer remembered.

"Wait a second." He looked up. "Jennifer Jareau?"

Jennifer looked up. "Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"My God, it's a while," Spencer said.

"Yeah, it has." Jennifer laughed.

"What're you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"I work here now. I just finished speaking with Agent Hotchner."

"Well," Spencer coughed. "Welcome to the BAU, Agent Jareau."

"Thank you." Jennifer paused for a moment. "So, listen, Spencer. Maybe we can meet up at the café later and talk about what's happened since we last met."

_I was extremely confused. Had she just asked me out on a date?_

"Y-y-yeah," Spencer stuttered. "Um... how does 8 o'clock tonight sound?"

"Perfect." Jennifer smiled and walked away.

_I couldn't believe it. She had asked me out on a date. I didn't even realize it was a date. I always the Redskins date was our first date._

Later that night at 8 o'clock, Spencer and JJ met at the café.

"So," Jennifer began. "What do you do at the BAU?"

"Profiler," Spencer replied.

"Seriously?"

"Genius, remember?"

Jennifer looked at him. "Right. I forgot."

"So, what did Hotch hire you for?"

"Hotch?"

"Agent Hotchner. We call him Hotch."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm the new media liaison."

"That's certainly new."

"Yeah, they just created the position."

"Well, that's nice."

"How long have you been working for the BAU?"

"Five months, three days, 13 hours, 15 minutes, and..." he looked at his watch. "36 seconds."

"I meant a generalization. Not exactly how long."

Spencer's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed. That's actually pretty impressive."

"Thanks, Jennifer."

Jennifer paused. "You know, 'Jennifer' seems a little too formal."

"Do you have a nickname?"

"Nope. No nickname for Jennifer Jareau."

Spencer had a realization. "You know, your name alliterates. 'J' and 'J'." A pause. "I wonder if anyone's every called you 'JJ'."

Jennifer paused. "You know, I really like that name. JJ. Sounds kick-ass and it's easier to say then Jennifer."

"So that's your new nickname. JJ."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"You got a nickname?"

"Not unless you count 'Super Geek', 'Nerd Boy', or 'Little Miss Genius'?"

JJ stared in shock. "What? People actually called you that?"

"Some of it came from my co-workers, too. Mainly Agent Morgan."

"Well, I'll just have to have a little conversation with them."

"JJ... I'm not so sure..."

"I can be a very authoritative person."

"Okay," Spencer said as he held his hands up in a 'surrender' position.

"Anyway, no nickname for you?"

"Nope. My mother always called me Spencer."

"What about your father?"

Spencer was silent.

"Spence?"

Spencer's head shot up.

"Spence?" he asked.

JJ questioned herself for a moment. "Sorry, it just popped into my head. It's just easier to say."

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

JJ's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"Well then," JJ said. "That'll be my special nickname for you. And _mine_ only."

Spencer smiled. "Well, I approve."

JJ smiled. "Thanks, Spence."

"You're welcome, JJ."

_So that's how JJ got her nickname? From you, Reid?_

_Yes. I gave her that nickname. And she got through to Morgan and the others._

_Was that about the time Morgan started calling you 'Pretty Boy'?_

_Yeah. That was when I knew._

_Knew what?_

_That she was going to become my best friend. And that I was in love with her._

_In love?_

_I don't why I did, but I fell in love with her. She was the first person to be that nice to me. She was the first person to be my friend. That's why she's my best friend. And that's why I'm not going to let this son of a bitch get away with taking her._

_Keep going._

* * *

_JJ and I got closer and closer. I kept falling more in love with her. Then Gideon gave me the tickets to the Redskins game._

October 11th, 2005

"So... I hear you're a fan of football," Spencer said.

"Yeah, I am," JJ said.

"Redskins, correct?"

"Yeah, I love the Redskins!"

"Well," Spencer said. "Gideon gave me these tickets and he told me you were a fan, so I thought, 'Maybe I should ask JJ to go with me'."

"Really," JJ said sarcastically. She knew it was Gideon's idea. But she wanted to let Spencer have his moment. "Well, I'd love to go to the game with you."

Spencer's brain shut down for a moment.

_Had she actually agreed to go on a date with him? She actually said 'yes'? That was all that was going through my mind._

"Great," Spencer finally responded. "Thanks. I need someone to explain the game to me."

"Really? You've never watched a football game?"

"Not a lot of good memories involving football," Spencer said slowly. Not a lot of good memories at all.

"Like what?" JJ asked.

Spencer paused. "Maybe some other time, JJ. I don't wanna talk about it right now."

JJ held up her hands. "Sorry, Spence."

_So you asked her out._

_Yes. And she accepted._

_And she asked you about these 'memories'._

_Yes. And I told her about them at the game._

JJ was enjoying herself at the game. Spencer was starting to understand the game. Except it was third quarter of the game.

Spencer was enjoying himself though.

"Hey, JJ," Spencer said.

JJ turned his way. "What?"

"You asked me about my bad memories with football..."

"Spence, you don't have to tell me."

"I know. I want to. I can trust you." JJ paused, then nodded. "When I was twelve, I was a high school senior. A child prodigy. That made me the target of major bullying. One day, I was sitting in the library, studying, when a girl named Harper Hillman came in and told me that her friend Alexa Lisbon wanted to meet me behind the field house. Alexa was the prettiest girl in school. Every guy had a crush on her. Even me. So, I went there and..."

"Alexa wasn't there, was she?" JJ interrupted.

"No, she was there. But she was with the entire football team. They..." Spencer swallowed. "They stripped me naked and tied me to a goal post."

JJ gasped in horror.

"And they didn't just tie me to the base of the post. They had a ladder and they tied me to the perpendicular intersection of the post. Like Jesus on the cross. Crucified. That's not all of it. They beat the living the living hell out of me." JJ just stared in horror. "They just stood there and laughed. No one tried to help. No one. They eventually got bored and left. It was after midnight when I finally got home. My mom..." He paused. He didn't want to talk about his mother. At least not about his mother's paranoid schizophrenia. "My mom wasn't home at the time. I never told her about it."

"Why?"

"I tried to press charges against them. They had left bruises that required me to hospital. I tried to sue them for assault. The court wouldn't take the case. IF you ask me, they probably thought a twelve year old filing for assault meant that I got pushed down on the playground. No one would believe me. It was my word over theirs. The principal didn't do anything to help me. No evidence. I was ecstatic to get the hell out of that school."

"You never told anyone?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone. Not even my own mother. Of course she might not have had sympathy for me anyway."

"What? Why?"

Spencer froze. "I don't want to talk about it here. Too public."

"Okay," JJ said. "We'll talk about it over dinner."

Spencer's face scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, are you asking me to go to dinner with you?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just... I've never had that happen to me before."

"So you don't count the café last year?"

Spencer paused. "Good point."

They both laughed.

_So you told her about the goal post incident._

_You knew about that already?_

_Morgan told me after Owen Savage. He said he was the first person you told._

_I didn't want him badgering JJ about the incident. Besides, I didn't want her being any more worried about me than she already was._

_And the crucification? You never told Morgan about that._

_I only told JJ. After I told her, I didn't think I could be that close to anyone else. Not anyone._

_Not even Morgan?_

_What would I tell him? His 'little brother' was crucified on a football goal post? He would go berserk. Besides, he'd only started being nice to me just months before. How did I know I could trust him?_

_Okay, you have a point. Keep talking, though. Don't stop with the story. Keep going. I want you to keep telling me._

_That night, at dinner, I decided to tell her about my mom. I felt like I could trust her. I knew I could trust her._

"JJ," Spencer said. "You asked me about my mom earlier."

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she have sympathy for you?"

"Because..." Spencer paused. "Because sometimes she thinks I'm a government spy."

JJ was confused. "Why?"

"Or she didn't know who I was sometimes," he continued.

"Spence!" JJ said. Spencer stopped. "Why would she think any of that?"

Spencer sighed, then took a deep breath. "Because my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. Some days, she's my mom; some days, she's Professor Reid, a 16th Century Literature Professor; and some days, she's Diana, who thinks I'm a government spy and not her son. But the worst is Diana 2.0. That version of her... hates me and says things to me along the lines of 'I should've had an abortion the moment I found out' or 'I should've killed myself the moment I found out'." Spencer started choking up.

JJ slid next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay, Spence. We all have our tragic... childhood..." A sniffle. "Memories."

Spencer looked up. "JJ, you don't have to tell me..."

JJ took his hand. "I want to." Spencer nodded. "When I was eleven, my sister, Rosaline, was my idol. I loved her. One day, she came into my bedroom and gave me her necklace." She put her hand to her necklace.

"The one you have on now?" Spencer asked. JJ nodded.

"I told that I couldn't take it, but she insisted. I was secretly overjoyed. I'd always wanted one just like it. Then she told me she loved me." JJ sniffled. "That was the last time I spoke to her." Spencer started hugging her back. "That night..."

"JJ, stop. You don't have to..." Spencer interrupted.

"Please," JJ pleaded. "Let me finish." Spencer paused, then nodded. "That night, she took my dad's razor and cut her wrists. I found her in the bathtub the next morning."

Spencer's eyes widened in horror. "My God. That must have been traumatizing."

"It was. My mom cried for weeks on end. My brother tried to deny it all. My dad started drinking his life away. He died a year after I left for college from alcohol poisoning. Rosaline's suicide... it ruined my family."

Spencer pulled away and pulled her face up to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, JJ." He paused. "Just remember, no matter what happens, you can always count on me. You're my best friend."

JJ smiled. "And you're my best friend."

_So you both told the hardest parts of your childhood?_

_Yes. We've confided everything in each other. Including her divorce from Will._

_So, you trusted everything in each other._

_My addiction, her relationship with Will, everything. I trust her with my life and she trusts hers and Henry's lives in me. __I meant what I said that night. I broke that promise when Emily came back. I don't intend to break again. She's my best friend. I'm not gonna break that promise again._

* * *

"And that's why I'm not going to let this son of a bitch get away with taking her," Spencer declared.

"You really seem determined to find her, Reid," Hotch declared.

"You have no idea," Spencer replied.

"That's why I want you leading this case from now on."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Me... leading the case?"

"You know her best. You're the most determined person on the team to find her. Why wouldn't I have you lead?"

"Hotch, you know I wouldn't go rogue, but I will do anything to find her and make her kidnapper pay."

"That's why Morgan and I will be on standby for leading the team."

Spencer thought for a moment. "Alright. But first things first, get Henry to the BAU right now. Then I have a call to make. There's someone who might be able to help out."

"Who?" Hotch questioned.

"I can't explain now. I have to talk some other people before I'm allowed to."

"Allowed to?"

Spencer didn't answer the question. He was already walking off. It was time to get to work. It was time to find JJ.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**I'll be honest, getting my wisdom teeth pulled was a blessing in disguise. I've never has so much time to write my stories.**

**Anyway, I'll be back with another chapter soon. Until then!**

**See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	5. You're Not Getting Him

**A/N: And we're back again with another chapter of "****_200: A Dangerous Truth_****"! We last left off with JJ and Reid's true past together and Hotch assigning Reid to lead the case. Reid made a certain call, but that's for another chapter. This one is about something a little more personal to Reid.**

**So, this is the last update until 2014! Let's all have a great new year and let's hope to see some more Reid during the rest of the season! Seriously, I feel that he's been neglected this season.**

**Anyway, let's get on with it! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

January 30th, 2014

The next morning, Henry was with Spencer at the BAU. Spencer was keeping in him in his custody until JJ was found. And no one was going to take Henry away from his custody.

Spencer did everything in his power to distract Henry from the situation. Unfortunately, that plan stopped working the second _he_ arrived.

The elevator dinged and unloaded one Mr. William LaMontagne, Jr. His eyes narrowed straight onto Henry and Spencer and he made a beeline for the two. Unfortunately for Will, Spencer noticed him as well and he stopped Will before he even took two steps into the Bullpen.

"Get out of here, LaMontagne, you're not welcome," Spencer said sternly.

"Excuse me? My wife is missing and..." Will began.

"You mean you're ex-wife, you unfaithful bastard?" he yelled. Morgan and Hotch turned their heads in Spencer's direction.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked.

"Don't lie to me, LaMontagne! You cheated on JJ! You cheated on my best friend, you son of a bitch!"

"Look, I just want my son with me," Will said.

"No way in hell," Spencer declared. "You're not getting him."

"He's my son; no papers have been written up," Will said quietly.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Spencer said insultingly. "I didn't catch what you said. You seem to have what some would call 'Marlon Brando Speech Impediment'."

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"What I mean is.." Spencer rose his voice. "I cannot understand a word you are saying!" Spencer lowered his voice again. "Got it?"

"Are you insulting my accent, Dr. Reid?"

"Not your accent. Your speech in general. I've heard plenty of Southern accents where every word is understandable."

Will's anger rose. "Just give me my son!"

"_Your _son?" Spencer said. "According to JJ, you said, and I quote, 'You don't really believe he's my son, do you?'" Spencer scoffed. "Now to me, that sounds like you gave up your parental rights to Henry."

"Henry LaMontagne is my son! The name is proof."

Spencer smirked. "There isn't a Henry LaMontagne here. There's a Henry Jareau, but not a Henry LaMontagne."

Will's eyes widened. "You son of a..."

"Get out of here, Will. You are not welcome here."

"Spence?" Henry said. He froze at the sight of Will. Henry hadn't noticed him until now.

"Hey, Henry. It's me. It's Daddy," Will said.

"Get away. You're not my Daddy. My Daddy wouldn't do what you did to my Mommy."

"I am your Daddy, Henry!"

"No, you're not! Go away! You hurt my Mommy! I hate you!"

Will looked in horror. Henry never used the word 'hate'. He glared at Spencer. "Why, you..."

At that moment, Hotch and Morgan came by.

"Will, you're not allowed to be here. This case is not in your jurisdiction. Go home, Will," Hotch said.

Will glared at Spencer. "I'll be back. You can count on it." Will stomped out of the building.

Hotch and Morgan walked over to Spencer. "What the hell was that about, Reid?" Morgan asked.

"He's not getting Henry. I have a loophole. He said he didn't believe Henry was his son. That essentially is giving up his parental rights. Besides, Henry hates him after what he did."

"What happened?"

"Will cheated on JJ and she filed for divorce."

"What about Henry?" Morgan asked.

"Until we find JJ, Garcia and I are Henry's only caregivers. Garcia can take care of him just as well, if not better, than I can."

Hotch nodded. "Did you make your call?"

"Last night, Hotch. She said she would be here ASAP."

"She?" Morgan asked.

"Who did you call, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Not now, Hotch. You'll find out later."

Garcia came running in from the elevator. "I just saw a seriously pissed off Will LaMontagne leave the building. Did something happen between him and JJ last night?"

Spencer's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He came by my office last night. He left his keys at home and needed my spare key."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Hold on." He turned to Henry. "When you said that he hurt Mommy, what did you mean?"

Henry looked up. "He hit Mommy with something hard. Mommy fell down and the red stuff got on the floor. Then he took her away.

Spencer put the pieces together. The door was unlocked. Henry didn't unlock it. No forced entry. Henry said Will had hurt JJ. "Garcia, I promise you that you're not in trouble."

"Trouble for what?" Garcia questioned.

"JJ was kidnapped last night." Spencer looked to Hotch and Morgan. "And you unknowingly gave your spare key to her kidnapper: her ex-husband William LaMontagne, Jr."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Okay, be honest. Who was actually surprised by this? Anyway, I'll be back soon with another chapter.**

**Until then! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	6. William LaMontagne, Jr: UnSub 1

**A/N: ****_Previously: JJ was kidnapped, Reid was put in charge of the investigation, Will came back to take Henry back, but Spencer stopped him. Spencer then discovered that it was Will who kidnapped JJ._**

**Now let's get going! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

January 30th, 2014

Spencer ran out the of the Bullpen heading straight for the door. He called Rossi on his phone.

"Rossi, where are you?" Spencer asked.

"At the front door. Why?" Rossi questioned.

"Do you see Will LaMontagne out there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Don't let him get away, he kidnapped JJ."

Spencer hung up.

* * *

Rossi put his phone away. He started following Will LaMontagne. Will looked around a little before looking over his shoulder and seeing Rossi. Will started walking faster. Rossi sped up. Will looked over one last time and then made a run for it.

Rossi pull out his gun and followed. "William LaMontagne, Jr., stop right there," he yelled. Will kept running. Rossi pulled out his phone and called Reid. "He's making a run for it. Down the street. Call for squad cars. He's going fast."

Spencer had just gotten out the front door with Morgan, Hotch, and Blake when Rossi called. They got into separate SUVs and sped off, sirens blaring. They headed straight down the street Rossi was chasing Will. The cars sped down the street. No one was about to let him walk away from this.

LaMontagne was still in Rossi's sights. He pulled out his phone and made a call. What it was about, Rossi didn't give a damn. The chase just continued. Rossi got closer and closer. Will was slowing down. He looked like he was searching for something. Rossi didn't care. What mattered was that LaMontagne was almost in custody.

At least until Will jumped in a police vehicle which immediately sped off.

"Damn it!" Rossi shouted. He immediately called Spencer. "He got away. Police vehicle. I didn't see the license plate. Sped down the highway. I can't find it." Rossi paused. "I'm sorry, Reid. I should have done better."

"It's okay, Rossi. We'll find him. He said he'll be back. I know he will be. Let's focus on finding JJ."

* * *

"Reid," Rossi plead.

"Rossi, stop worrying. It wasn't your fault. We can find JJ without him. And we will," Spencer declared. "I'm not letting anyone who hurts JJ get away scot free. That's not saying I won't find that son of a bitch and make him pay myself."

Anderson walked up to Spencer. "Agent Reid."

"What is it, George?"

"Your guest is here, sir."

"Thanks, George. And don't call me 'sir'. It's 'Spencer' or 'Reid'. Got it?"

"Got it... Reid," Anderson said.

"One more thing, call the DC Police. Tell them that William LaMontagne is now a criminal on the run and that he got away in a police vehicle."

"Understood." Anderson walked away.

"George?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah," Spencer responded. "Special Agent George Anderson."

"I've never heard anyone use his first name before."

"Most haven't."

Spencer walked into the room with the team in tow.

"This is who's gonna help us find JJ," Spencer said.

Standing before them was Emily Prentiss.

"Let's get to work," Emily declared.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**Sorry it's so short! I'm trying!**

**Anyway, I'll be back soon with another chapter! **

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	7. Who Are You?

**A/N: ****_Previously: Spencer discovered Will kidnapped JJ. Will got away and it turns out Emily was Spencer's mystery call._**

**This chapter is JJ's predicament. What's happening to her now?**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

January 30th, 2014

JJ's eyes opened to find herself in an unfamiliar area. Her head was pounding. She put her hand to her head. She froze at the feel of blood on her head. She had been attacked. She was just strolling around her house. Suddenly, she was seeing black. And Henry was still awake.

_Henry!_

Henry might've seen everything. Ad now she was gone.

"Well," said a voice with a Arabic accent. "Agent Jareau. You're awake."

"What's going on here?" JJ asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're my prisoner now."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?" the man said angrily. "Don't you remember what you and your damn task force did?"

"What do you mean?"

"You stupid American bitch!" he yelled as he got closer. He punched her in the face. And he kept punching her.

"You don't remember what you did to my family?!" He punctuated each word with another punch to the face. "You stupid bitch!" He kicked her in the stomach. "You killed my brother! You killed our families! And now, you are going to pay for what you've done!"

"Who are you?" JJ asked in desperation.

"You should know who I am. If you don't remember, you're an even dumber bitch than I thought."

"Stop calling me that, you bastard!" she yelled. "What did you do with me? Where's my son, you son of a bitch?"

The man's eyes widened. "You have a son?" He whistled. "Well, thanks for that information. I know who to go after next. Once I take care of some of you other task force friends."

JJ paled. "You touch my little boy and I swear I'll kill you mercilessly and painfully."

"I'd like to see you try," the man laughed.

"Who are you, you sick bastard?!"

The man stared her in the eye.

"Abu Halelipz. I assume you remember my brother Arov. The one your task force dropped bombs on. And soon, my vengeance will be complete."

Abu punched JJ in the face on last time and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Well, how's that for a chapter of JJ's trouble? And more people in danger? Who else could be in danger?**

**Till next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	8. Emily and Matt's Assistance

**A/N: ****_Previously: JJ is being held hostage by a foreign enemy out for revenge for his brother's death. Reid calls Emily in for assistance on finding JJ._**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

January 30th, 2014

"I came as soon as I as heard," Emily said as she set down her bag. "Let's get straight to it."

"Hold on," Spencer said. "We need one more person here." At that moment, Matt Cruz walked right through the door. "And here he is."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Matt asked.

"Please sit," Spencer said. Matt Cruz sat down.

"Agent Jareau has been kidnapped, possibly by a foreign enemy affected by a task force you were on with her."

Matt's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"I already know. I called your old boss and asked for permission to have this classified information revealed to me following her kidnapping. I know you were on a task force in Afghanistan with JJ. I know that it involves Emily as well. So start talking, Matt. What the hell happened overseas?" Matt didn't answer. "Who did you guys affect in Afghanistan that would a motive to kill you all?" Matt stayed silent.

Spencer stood up and grabbed the case file and threw it down in front of him. "People from this task force are being murdered. JJ has been kidnapped and she might be at risk of getting murdered by a foreign enemy. You are also in danger Matt. If you don't tell us what happened over there, you could be at risk of being murdered as well. Now, what were you doing in Afghanistan?"

Matt sighed in defeat. "You know that JJ came back to help you during the Ian Doyle case resulting in Agent Prentiss's relocation?"

"Yes," Spencer asked, confused.

"Well, before that, JJ and I worked on a task force..." Matt began.

"We know that. Get on with it," Spencer said.

"Sorry," Matt said. "Anyway, while we were there, our base was attacked by a small terrorist force. They killed some of our best men. We were forced to retaliate. We called a bomber plane to do so. We had no choice."

"Okay. Where does this involve Emily?"

"The force who attacked us had ties with Ian Doyle. Apparently, one of their leaders was in North Korea with him."

"They simply murdered the other task force members. Why kidnap JJ?"

"When we called in the bomber, JJ insisted that she call the plane herself."

"Why?"

"Because one of her bags was destroyed in the attack. She told me that inside it was a picture of her and favorite people. It destroyed her to see that picture destroyed."

"Whose picture was it?"

Matt looked at him, staring straight into his eyes. "Yours."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Mine?"

"It was one with you and her son. That picture being destroyed threw her over the edge. She toughened up and swore to kick serious ass over that."

"So that's why she seemed tougher when she got back. A picture of her, Henry, and I?"

"Apparently. It was a picture of you and her with a baby Henry. I guess that's what set her off. She saw that as a personal attack, though she knew it wasn't."

Spencer sat in shock and awe. He was one of her favorite people. He shook his head. "So she called the bomber. That's what pissed them off."

"I guess so."

"So that's where Emily comes in."

Emily cut in. "When I was in Paris after Doyle, I accidently communicated with one of the terrorists. They had gone under the ruse of being people who were helping me. They found out what I had done undercover and they were angry. I had to change identities afterward."

"Did they find you again?" Spencer asked.

"They hacked through the systems and found my identities a few months after I left the BAU."

"So the terrorists may attack you for personal reasons. One likely made a friendship with Doyle during their time in North Korea. They would be angered by his story of your undercover work and by his death a few years ago."

Matt interjected. "So both of us are in danger."

Spencer nodded. "We'll keep you in separate locations in secrecy. Emily, you can hide out at my apartment. I won't be going back there until JJ is found."

"You're determined aren't you?"

"She's my best friend and my godson's mother. I'll beat the bastards to death before I give up."

Emily nodded. "Good luck, Reid." She walked out.

"Where do I go?" Matt asked.

Spencer thought. Then he called Garcia on speakerphone. "Garcia, would it be possible for Cruz to stay at your place until we find JJ?"

"Of course. We're a team. We'll make sure he's safe," Garcia said.

"Good. Thank you." Spencer hung up. "Get over to Garcia's immediately."

Matt nodded and left.

Okay," Hotch began. "We have Emily and Cruz in secure locations. What now?"

"Well, from what we already have," Spencer began. "We know that our UnSub is not alone. There is a terrorist group. One of them spent time with Doyle, one was affected by the bomb JJ called in. Will might be involved in the plot."

"Why?"

"Why would Will come back if he didn't believe Henry was his son? He would need a guarantee that Henry would go to him. When he didn't get Henry, Rossi said he saw Will making a call. He may have been calling the UnSubs to alert them of the change."

Anderson walked in. "Dr. Reid, the DC police called back. The police car that picked up LaMontagne was stolen from the officers. They were described as 'looking Islamic' or 'Arabian'."

"Thanks, George." Anderson left. "So Will is working for the UnSubs."

"Which means that the terrorists have JJ," Hotch said.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'll have Garcia call the Pentagon to get as much information on the terrorists in Afghanistan as possible. Morgan, you, Hotch, and I will try and find any places that the terrorists could be using as a base. Rossi, you and Blake go back to the crime scene and look at the past murders to find anything we may have missed." The team nodded and began to disperse. "Guys," he said, catching the team's attention. "We will find her. They're not gonna get away with this."

* * *

Emily walked into Spencer's apartment and set down her bag on the couch. Spencer had notified her to make herself comfortable and be wary of anyone unfamiliar. Emily locked the door to the apartment to be safe. She relaxed for a few moments. Everything was going to be okay.

Eventually, exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep.

Hours later, she woke up from hunger. She hadn't eaten since she left London. She walked over to Spencer's refrigerator in search of food she could eat. She found some old macaroni and cheese. She settled for that. When she turned around, she noticed the door to the apartment was wide open.

Emily panicked and ran for her phone. She was about to dial Spencer when she felt a sharp pain in her neck and blacked out.

Emily had not realized that behind her was a man in black with a syringe. The man pulled out his phone. He called and spoke in Arabic to the man on the other end. He closed the phone and looked down upon the unconscious Emily.

"Hello, Emily Prentiss. You're coming with me. You'll have pleasurable company with you, but it won't be a good time. What you did to Ian was wrong. And now you're gonna suffer for it. But you're going watch the people who rescued you die. And no one is going to stop me."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Until next time! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	9. More Personal Than We Thought

**A/N: ****_Previously: Matt revealed what happened in Afghanistan and Emily explains how she's connected. While the team works to bone to find JJ, Emily is kidnapped by the terrorist holding JJ hostage._**

**Not about Emily. Something personal this chapter. What happened while Emily was hidden.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

January 30th, 2014

Spencer sat at his desk staring at a picture of JJ and Henry on his desk. In the picture, JJ was standing with a 9-month-old Henry in her arms and Spencer had his arm around JJ. Henry had short blond hair then. He was wearing blue footie pajamas. It was his favorite picture of the three of them.

"Hey, Reid," Morgan called. "You okay?"

Spencer continued to stare. "You know when JJ said she knew I was the perfect person to be Henry's godfather?"

"No," Morgan responded.

"It was right before we got to Las Vegas for the Michael Bridges case."

"When you had that nightmare about Riley Jenkins and you said Henry was there?"

Spencer nodded. "She told me that she knew at that moment that I was perfect for the role of Henry's godfather."

"I remember you talking about that nightmare. I said that the baby might have been you."

"It wasn't. I had brown hair at 9 months. I had never seen any baby who looked that. I just assumed it was Henry." He stared harder at the picture. "Come to think of it..." He pointed right at the baby Henry. "That's exactly what he looked like in my dream."

Morgan stared. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Right down to the pajamas." Spencer pulled his gaze away from the picture. "I know that this has nothing to do with the case, but why would I picture Henry exactly like that when he hadn't even been born yet."

Morgan thought as hard as he could. "That is weird. It doesn't seem to make sense."

"A spiritual connection before birth. That only happens with the birth parents. I'm not Henry's father."

"That is interesting."

Spencer was silent for a moment. He looked at the picture again. Then he noticed something familiar about it. "Hold on a minute." He opened his desk drawers and started searching for something.

"What're you doing?" Morgan asked.

"Looking for this," Spencer said as he pulled out a picture of his parents with a baby. He placed the picture next to the one of him and JJ. "Look familiar?"

Morgan looked at both pictures intensely. They did look alike.

"That's my parents with me. Look at the similarities. My mom and JJ; my father and me; baby me and Henry."

The picture was taken with all three in the same position in a similar looking place. The pictures looked almost exactly alike.

"Here's the big one." Spencer pointed to Henry and baby Spencer. "Change my hair color to blonde in the photo. Tell me what it looks like."

Morgan stared again. Then his eyes widened. "You look exactly the same."

Spencer nodded. Hotch noticed Morgan and Spencer looking at the photos and walked over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's something I left out when I told you me and JJ's history. I didn't think it was important at the time."

* * *

_It was right after we got off the plane after Owen Savage._

February 17th, 2008

To say JJ was upset at Spencer would be an understatement. He was completely out of line in Texas. They could've lost any chance of helping. He antagonized them.

She found Spencer packing up his desk for the night. She walked straight up to him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked.

Spencer was thrown off guard. He jumped and turned to see an angry JJ.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know," JJ said sarcastically. "Maybe the fact that you antagonized the police force and the fact you were acting out of line."

"What you call 'out of line', I call 'telling the truth'."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean that everything I said is the truth. They could have prevented Owen's rampage if one person had actually given a damn to help him out when he needed it. No one stood up for him after the video. No one even tried."

"So you thought you'd play hero and go running out in front of him unarmed without your vest?"

"I was the only one who could talk him down."

"Why's that?"

"Because I almost was Owen."

It was JJ's turn to be shocked. "Wait, what?"

Spencer sighed. "This entire case I kept wondering what it was that kept Owen from ending up like me or me ending up like Owen. I was bullied just as bad. You remember that story about the football team. And besides, I wasn't about to watch another kid die in front of me. The last one was bad enough."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

Spencer scoffed. "You wanna bet? You know where I was when I got called for the case? I was at a self-help group meeting."

JJ's mouth fell open.

"Even since Ryan Phillips, I've wanted the pain and the image of his brains being blown out to just fade away. I started having cravings. I needed to go to the meeting." Spencer pulled out the medallion John gave him. "You see this? One of our superiors in the FBI gave me this to remind me of what I could lose if I relapse."

"He gave you that?"

"Loaned it to me. He never left home without it. He gave it me to keep me on the right track. I don't want to go back."

JJ stepped closer to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that this case had that effect on you."

Spencer calmed down and hugged back. "It's okay. I'm sorry for flipping out and acting the way I did in Texas."

"You had a right to. You're right. They should've helped him when they had the chance." JJ pulled away. "Spence, are you okay to have some company tonight? I feel like you shouldn't be alone right now."

Spencer pulled away. "Thank you. You come over when you want to." Spencer walked away.

_She understood my actions in Texas with Owen. She knew I shouldn't have been alone._

_So she came over that night._

_Yes._

JJ arrived at the door and knocked. Spencer opened it seconds later.

"Hey," Spencer greeted. "Come on in."

JJ walked in.

"Make yourself comfortable. If you want anything just let me know."

"Okay," JJ replied. She sat on the couch and thought for a moment. "Hey, Spence."

Spencer arrived quickly after the call. "Yes?"

JJ didn't hold back and didn't slow down for anything. She stood up and kissed him on the lips.

Spencer reeled back in shock. He knew that JJ had a relationship with Will from New Orleans. Why was she doing this?

"Spence, please," JJ pleaded. "Just stay. I need someone to make me feel comfortable right now. And you're the only one I can think of."

"JJ," Spencer stuttered. "This isn't appropriate..."

"I don't care if it is. I want you right now. Besides, I might be a good motive to stay off the drugs."

"What about Will?"

"He dumped me yesterday. He wasn't the right guy anyway."

"JJ..."

"Spence, please. Think of it as a favor to me."

Spencer knew better than to argue. He let JJ take control of the situation.

_You can guess what happened next._

_So you slept with JJ._

_Will came back a week later apologizing. I picked up my losses and just moved on._

_And you were never suspicious?_

_Hotch, I swear it was an early hypothesis, but I shot it down pretty quickly._

* * *

"So, Henry might be your son after all." Hotch sighed.

"Dr. Reid," A voice called. Anderson walked in with a large envelope. "This arrived in Agent Jareau's mail this morning."

"Thanks, George." Anderson left.

Spencer looked at the envelope in his hands. He knew what it was on sight.

"Looks like JJ was suspicious too," Spencer said.

"DNA test results," Hotch confirmed.

Spencer started to open the envelope.

"Reid," Hotch said. "Do you want to do this now?"

"I have to know. Besides, if anything happens..." Spencer trailed off. Hotch knew what he meant.

Hotch nodded. Spencer opened the envelope and pulled out the results.

Spencer read over the results at least twice. Then he looked up.

"I will find JJ and I will bring her home. Now..." Spencer slid the results over to Hotch. "It's personal."

Hotch picked up the results and read them over.

"No one takes my son's mother away and walks away without punishment."

Hotch nodded. Morgan's jaw dropped slightly at what they had discovered, but he quickly recovered.

"Well, now everything makes sense," Morgan said.

Spencer's phone began to ring. Spencer answered it. It was his neighbor calling.

"Hello, Mrs. Faye." Spencer's face shifted to absolute horror. "She's not there? What did the man who came in look like?" Spencer paused for an answer. "Islamic? How did he get in?" Spencer waited. "He unlocked the door? Have you called the police? Alright, thank you." Spencer hung up. "Someone just kidnapped Emily," he said as he stood up and crossed to the speakerphone. He called Garcia. "Garcia, whose homes did you have spares for?"

"Yours and JJ's," Garcia answered. Spencer paled.

"Are your house keys on that ring?"

"My spares are." Garcia was silent. "Oh, my God."

Spencer turned to Hotch. "Get Matt Cruz back here ASAP. Will's helping our UnSubs."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Okay, be honest. Most of you probably some this coming. If you've read my earlier stories, you probably saw this coming.**

**See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	10. A Conversation

**A/N: ****_Previously: Reid discovered Henry is his son and Emily was kidnapped._**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

February 1st, 2014

Spencer was solemn at his desk. He simply stared at the picture of JJ and their son. It was killing him, not knowing where JJ was. It was worse because Emily was gone. He kept promising in his head that he would find them.

He was disrupted from his thoughts by a voice he recognized.

"Let me through," the voice said. Spencer turned around to see JJ's mother arguing with Hotch "What's happened to my daughter?"

Spencer stood up and walked over. "Hotch, I got this." Hotch nodded and left. Spencer turned to Mrs. Jareau "Hello, ma'am. It's nice to see you again."

"Spencer," Mrs. Jareau said. She remembered Spencer from a few months ago when she came to visit.

She and Spencer had babysat Henry together. There she had told him her real feelings about Will LaMontagne. She didn't like him. He wasn't the kind of guy she thought her daughter would fall for. That and she didn't like that the man had slept with JJ after a few months together. She knew they were only together because he was a flirt. And she hated flirts. If she was honest, she thought JJ would've ended up with Spencer.

"Where's my daughter?" she asked.

"Mrs. Jareau," Spencer began.

"Call me Sandy."

Spencer nodded. "Sandy, JJ's been kidnapped. She was taken by Will and now she's in the hands of terrorists out for revenge."

"I knew Will was no good. That bastard. Combine this with how he hurt my daughter by cheating... I'll kill him myself."

"Unfortunately, you'll have to wait in line. All of us want him to pay. But besides the point, she's being held hostage for what happened when she was on a task force overseas."

"A task force? What was she doing as part of a task force?"

"She was working there while she was forced to the Pentagon."

"And what happened?"

"A terrorist group attacked their base. They destroyed some of their belongings. JJ's bag was destroyed. Inside it was a picture of me, her, and Henry." He pointed to the picture on his desk. "That one. So when they retaliated, she was the one who called the bombers in. Now the members of the terrorist group are getting revenge. They've already killed five others involved. JJ was kidnapped. Our friend Emily was a personal target and now she's been kidnapped as well."

"My God."

"I swear to you, I will do whatever it takes to find her and bring her home. I will make William LaMontagne and these terrorists pay for what they've done."

Sandy stared at the picture on his desk. "She looks beautiful in that photo." Sandy noticed the one of him and his parents. "Who are they?"

"That's my parents and I."

"Those pictures look exactly alike."

Spencer sighed. _Might as well tell her._

"Sandy..."

"What?"

"I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "JJ told me that she knew I was perfect to be Henry's godfather at a certain moment. She wanted it to be me either way, but she was unsure. Then I had this dream on the jet once. I dreamed that the team and I were finding a dead six year old behind a dryer. And I saw Henry there. I was worried about Henry being there. When I told the team that part, she said she knew I was right to be Henry's godfather."

"She told me that."

"Well, the thing is..." he pointed at the picture of baby Henry. "That was exactly what I saw in that dream. Hair, eyes, even the outfit. It was spot on. Then I compared it to this picture of my parents and I. The baby me and baby Henry look almost exactly alike. I remembered a night I spent with JJ. Apparently she did too. Before she was taken, she had taken Henry for a DNA test. Somehow, she had something of my DNA and they compared it."

"Are you saying..."

"I'm not saying anything." He walked over and picked up the DNA test results from Morgan's desk. "But this is." He handed the papers to her. She read them over.

"Have you told Henry?"

Spencer shook his head. "I want JJ to know first. Then we'll tell him together."

"You seem so sure."

"I will find her, Sandy. You have my word."

Sandy nodded. "Good luck, Spencer." Spencer nodded. Sandy caught on to something. "Is everything okay?"

Spencer stayed still, then spoke. "Have you ever watched someone you love die before your very eyes?"

"No." Sandy gasped. "I thought you said..."

"No," Spencer interrupted. "Not that." Spencer took another deep breath. "Last year, I had been communicating with a geneticist. I had never even met her and she was the most beautiful woman in the world to me. She had a stalker. And the first time I actually met her was when she was being held hostage by her stalker. And the stalker killed her with me watching."

Sandy nodded. "That's why you're so determined." Spencer looked, confused. "You want to find JJ because she's your best friend and Henry's mother. As his father, you're especially concerned. But you also don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

Spencer nodded. "There's one other thing. I want me and JJ to raise Henry together, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a romantic relationship yet."

"Do you still love her?" Sandy asked.

Spencer was surprised by the question, but he nodded.

"Then you do what your heart says. You're a man of intelligence. But for once, think with your heart instead of your head. Forget what feels logical. What feels right to you?"

Spencer pondered. Then he nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sandy stood up. "One more thing." She pulled a small ring out of her purse. "Jennifer sent me this after she caught Will cheating on her. I think you should have it." She handed the ring to Spencer. It was silver with a topaz in the middle. Henry's birthstone ring. "Call me as soon as you find her."

"Yes, Sandy. And thank you." With that, Sandy left the Bullpen.

Spencer sat in thought. He stared at the ring. _Think with your heart instead of your head. _That made complete sense to him. He slid the ring onto his right ring finger.

It was his declaration. He didn't know what would come of his and JJ's relationship afterward, but he would find her.

He would stop at nothing to find her.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	11. Spencer's Choice

**A/N: ****_Previously: Reid swears to JJ's mother that the team will find her._**

**Sorry, about the late update. The site wasn't working with me yesterday, so I couldn't upload this chapter. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow hopefully.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

February 4th, 2014

"Garcia?" Spencer said as he entered Garcia's technology liar. "Have you found anything on Will or the man who kidnapped Emily?"

It had been a few days since Emily's kidnapping and they had nothing. These UnSubs virtually left no trail to follow other than murders. Unfortunately, more members of the task force were being murdered. Their timeline had sped up since Emily's kidnapping.

"Sorry, Reid. I've got nothing. Will's stayed hidden pretty well. Nothing I can track. And no matches on the UnSubs so far."

"Search through a national database there's gotta be something on him. They wouldn't have left the US."

"Why?"

"He wants revenge on JJ and the task force. He also wants revenge on the US by killing their men here."

Hotch walked in on them. "Reid, can I talk to you?"

Spencer stood and walked over to Hotch.

"Reid, I know you are determined to find JJ, but you need to rest for a little bit."

Spencer glared. "I'll sleep when JJ's back here with me and Henry."

"I know that. What I mean is relax. Get your mind off the case a little while. Get some shooting practice done or work hand-to-hand for a little while. Do something. We'll give you whatever we have when you get back."

"Hotch..." Spencer began.

"Reid, you may be leading the case, but I am still your superior. This is an order."

Spencer frowned. "All right." Spencer strolled away.

* * *

The next couple of hours were spent at the shooting range and working hand-to-hand with Morgan.

Needless to say, Spencer's determination led to a very exhausted and very surprised Morgan, shocked at Reid having seriously taken him down multiple times. In fact, every time. It also lead to replacing some of the targets at the shooting range. All Spencer did in the hour he was there was shoot at the targets. He unloaded every bullet into the target. The head was full of holes and so was every other region that was a target. Including the groin region; apparently if Elle had taught Reid to shoot there, she was an excellent teacher.

Either way, Spencer couldn't give up his determination. He eventually left the building and went to JJ's house. He walked in and sat down at the table.

He reflected back.

_Having dinner with JJ after discovering Will's unfaithfulness. Holding her and comforting her. Helping with Henry. Promising JJ that he would be there for her through everything._

Spencer came back to reality. He noticed JJ's cellphone sitting on the table. He picked it up. Then he looked at the ring on his finger. He stared intensely at the stone.

It was then he made his decision. He went up to JJ's bedroom and looked for JJ's box of precious items that he knew she kept. He found it in her night stand. He opened it up and searched through it. He didn't believe some of the things he saw. One of them was a ticket for a Redskins game -the one they went to together in 2005; beneath it a photo of him and JJ on their Redskins game date. Spencer smiled at the thought. He looked under the photo.

There he found it.

Her ring with Henry's birthstone on it. It matched the one he was currently wearing.

His decision was made. He grabbed the ring and put it in his pocket. He would give it to her when he found her.

He sat back down at the table with a piece of paper and wrote a letter. Once he finished, he headed to his apartment.

He went to his gun safe and opened it. He replaced the empty chambers of his revolver with bullets. He pulled out his back-up gun and checked the magazine to make sure it was full of bullets to use. He grabbed extra magazines in case he needed to replace one. He checked to make sure he had his back-up ready to use, just in case.

He checked to make sure all of his guns were good to use in case he needed to use them. He strolled out of the apartment, his intent set on finding JJ and Emily.

* * *

"Hotch, I got something!" Garcia said as she ran into Hotch's office.

Hotch immediately looked up. "What is it?"

"I think I found our Islamic terrorist." Garcia threw a picture on Hotch's desk. "His name is Abu Halelipz. He's an Afghani refugee; he and his brother Arov joined a terrorist group about five years ago. Since then, he and his brother have taken responsibility for a number of terrorist attacks overseas. He's on top of Interpol's list."

"What about his brother?"

"Dead. Killed by a bomb in Afghanistan. A task force called it in."

Hotch thought for a moment, remembering something Matt said. "Who called the bomber?"

Garcia hesitated. "JJ did, sir."

"There's a reason to kill the members and a reason to want JJ to suffer. He fits the profile. He must be our UnSub." Hotch walked out into the Bullpen. "We found our UnSub." He looked around to notice Reid was absent. "Does anyone know where Reid is?" Hotch asked.

"He said something about going to JJ's house," Morgan said.

Hotch nodded and headed towards the exit.

* * *

Hotch arrived at JJ's house to find it empty. He looked around calling out for Spencer.

"Reid? Reid, where are you?" he called.

He turned the corner into the kitchen. On the table he saw a cell phone and an envelope. Hotch recognized the phone as Reid's. He realized that JJ's phone wasn't on the table anymore. Then he looked at the envelope.

_To the BAU Team_

Hotch picked up the envelope, opened it, and read it's contents.

* * *

_To my friends,_

_I have decided to go off on my own to find JJ. I have JJ's phone with me right now. Use my phone to send me any information. I'll send anything I've found in my personal search to my phone. My search for JJ must go further than sitting at the BAU looking over files and not finding anything. I need to go on a search through the city. I know she's here. I'm sorry to go off on my own, but I have to find her. I need to find her. For my sake, for her sake, and for my son's sake._

_Trust me. I will find her. I will tell you where she is when I find out where she is. We will find him. And he will pay for what he's done._

_I promise you I'm not going rogue. I'm going to save my friend from danger._

_Good luck and Godspeed,_

_Dr. Spencer Reid_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**Hey, I need a favor from you all: there's a story I remember reading, but I can't remember the title or the author. The story is basically Reid has a girlfriend (OC), Will dies, Reid and JJ starting falling for each other, the girlfriend gets pregnant, Reid and JJ hook up, girlfriend has the baby and raises it separately with Spencer, girlfriend finds another guy, leaves country and leaves baby with Reid, Reid and JJ ponder the possibility of Henry's paternity.**

**If anyone knows what the story is, please leave the title and author in a review or PM it to me. It would seriously mean a lot to me.**

**Okay, that's all. See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	12. Praying for Help

**A/N: ****_Previously: Spencer went off on his own to find JJ and Emily while the team discovers the identity of the UnSub._**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

February 5th, 2014

JJ and Emily woke up in pain. They were still in captivity. JJ had been there a week, Emily slightly less time. They had practically been in hell the past week.

* * *

_January 31st, 2014_

_JJ was woken up when she was pushed to the floor._

_"Wake up," a voice said. JJ turned._

_Abu Halelipz was back with another person._

_"What do you want, you bastard?"_

_"I have some company for you. Someone I want to deal with personally once my friends and I have finished off the rest of your task force." He threw the person to the floor. "Don't worry, you know this person." Abu left._

_JJ scooted over to the unconscious person and recognized who it was immediately._

_"Emily?" JJ yelled. "Emily, wake up. Wake up." JJ shook Emily's unconscious body until she started hearing a groaning noise._

_"J... J..." Emily groaned._

_"I'm right here, Em. Everything's okay." JJ looked around at the dark windowless room._

_"JJ," she groaned. "What happened?"_

_"I don't know. You were taken. That's all I can tell you."_

_"Where are we?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Emily took a closer look at JJ. Her face was bruised and blood was coming from her nose. "What did he do to you?"_

_"It's not that bad," JJ said, trying to downplay the pain she had suffered._

_"Not that bad. If Reid sees you like this, he'll go berserk."_

_"Reid?" JJ asked._

_"He's been on the edge since he found out. I think he'll seriously kill anyone who gets in his way of finding you."_

_JJ smiled for the first time in days. "That's Spence for you."_

_"I've never seen him like this."_

_"It's because I'm in danger. Spence told me himself that if anyone put me in danger, he would probably kill them with his bare hands."_

_"Isn't that sweet?" a voice interrupted. "Sweet, little, weakling Spencer Reid coming to rescue you. You need to stop daydreaming." The two women turned to see Abu standing in the door, his lieutenant standing next to him. "Spencer Reid is a pathetic weakling. He'll never find you. He'll never get past our first line of defense."_

_"Line of defense?" Emily asked. "Where the hell are we?"_

_"Red Onion pri__son. Can't you tell? We had some trouble offing all of the guards, but it was easy to get all the criminals to help. They know you're FBI. Some of them have personal qualms with the FBI. Particularly, your team. I assume you remember Professor Rothchild. Or maybe Ronald Weems. Maybe even Karl Arnold."_

_"They're all still alive?" Emily questioned._

_"So are many others who have qualms with the FBI. Try to escape and..." He laughed. "Agent Jareau's son will be left without a mother."_

_"Don't even think about it," Emily warned. "The team will find us. They will find you. And they will kill you."_

_Abu moved in closer and leaned in, right in Emily and JJ's faces. "I'd like to see them try." Then he laughed as he left and locked the door behind him._

_Emily turned to JJ. "Don't worry. They will find us. They'll take him down."_

_JJ didn't respond. She curled up in a ball and prayed silently. "Spence, please. You have to find us. You have to save us."_

* * *

They had been beaten numerous times. Bruises covered their bodies. Blood trickled from their noses. Abu was merciless. Everyday, he would come in for a few minutes and beat the hell out of them. Then he would leave. They had no idea what he was doing, but it couldn't mean anything good. Then he would return to their cell and torment them.

By the time JJ had reached the week-long point, she had almost lost hope of the team finding them. Emily kept saying the team would find them, but she was secretly losing hope as well. If they hadn't been found by now, they felt they would never be found.

Abu was back to torment them for the day when they heard gunfire from outside. It was a shot at a time. All the prisoners had machine guns.

The team had found them!

Not a second later they heard machine guns firing. They thought the gunfire would cease, but it didn't. Every second the gunfire sounded closer. And it got closer and closer to JJ and Emily's cell.

Abu was slightly terrified, but kept his cool. JJ and Emily saw through it.

"I told you they would come, you son of a bitch," Emily taunted.

"They'll never get to you. My defenses will take them out soon enough," Abu said. He was mostly reassuring himself. There was screaming from outside, but it was all from the prisoners. They thought there was a convoy with a SWAT team or even the National Guard.

"Boss!" Abu's lieutenant yelled through the locked door.

"What is it?" Abu yelled back irritably.

"We can't stop him. He's getting through our defenses," the lieutenant yelled.

Abu stepped back. "It's one man?"

"Yes! He's like a one man army. The American prisoners are saying he is like someone named 'Rambo"! He won't stop! And we can't stop him!"

"Do something about it! Don't let him get here!"

Abu heard the lieutenant yell, "Halt!"

The man must have reached them. There was machine gunfire from outside the door. Then there was two shots and the lieutenant yelled in pain.

Abu cursed in Arabic. He pulled out his gun and aimed at JJ.

There was pounding on the door. The man was trying to ram down the thick wooden door.

"He'll never get through," Abu said.

"Come on, Morgan," Emily mumbled under her breath. There was a few more pounds, then it stopped.

Then, the three people in the room heard a yelling from outside the door.

"That's not Morgan," Emily said.

The yelling got closer and closer. And then the door busted open. This man was definitely not Agent Morgan.

The man had his gun raised and pointed at Abu.

"FBI!" he yelled. "Don't make a move, you son of a bitch!"

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Hmm... if not Morgan, then whom?**

**Thanks to 1701bg for giving the name of the story I was looking for!**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	13. Spencer's Search - Part One: The Trail

**A/N: Let's get going!**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

February 4th, 2014

The phone began vibrating in Spencer's pocket. spencer pulled it out and answered it.

"Reid," Spencer greeted.

"Reid, where are you?" Hotch's voice commanded.

"I'm at a coffee shop right now. I'm starting my personal search for JJ."

"Don't worry, Ried," Hotch assured. "I won't stop you. You're not going rogue. You're offering to help us out here. You told us to send to you what we find."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, we know our UnSub is Abu Halelipz. He was part of a terrorist group. His brother was part of the same group. They attacked the base of JJ's task force and JJ called the bomber on the group."

"Yeah, Matt told us that."

"Well, now we have a name and a motive. What we don't have is a location."

"I'm working on that now. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Understood. Good luck, Reid." Hotch hung up.

Spencer slipped the phone back into his pocket. He continued his stakeout on the road where the other murders took place. Even if they were compromised, the UnSubs wouldn't move their dumping site. They wanted people to see it.

About three hours after Spencer got there, roughly around midnight, the UnSubs showed up to drop off another body of a member of the task force. Spencer could see from a distance that the victim had short hair.

_It's not JJ, _he thought. _Thank God._

He crawled out of his hiding spot as they were leaving. He sent Hotch a message about the next victim and then looked at the vehicle the men were getting in.

It was the police car that picked up Will. He pulled out his phone to make a call.

"Garcia here," Penelope said.

"Garcia, I need you to notify the cops that if they see a police car with the license plate number..." Spencer squinted at the plate. "DC18 on it, to call it in and report its location."

"Okay, but why?"

"I'm trying to follow it, but if I lose it, I need to know where it is. It'll lead us straight to JJ and Emily."

"Got it. Good luck, Reid."

"Thanks." They both hung up. Spencer ran to his Bureau-issued SUV not far from his location and got in to follow the police car. He pulled out his phone to call Hotch.

"What is it, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"I've found some of the UnSubs. They're in the police car that was stolen. It has 'DC18' on its license plate. See if you can get one of the local Detectives to radio it. Track its position in case I lose it."

Spencer steeped on the gas and followed the car as much as possible without making it look like he was following them.

* * *

About an hour later, Spencer had reached the location the police car was headed. He'd lost it for a few minutes, but a Detective had managed to get a radio tansmission to the car as to where it was headed.

Spencer got out of the car and stared at his current location and pulled out his phone.

"Hotchner," Hotch answered on the other end of the line.

"I've found their location. Red Onion Prison."

"Red Onion?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, Reid. We're heading out now."

Hotch hung up.

Spencer cursed. The prison was in Hampton. It would take too long for them to get there.

It was stupid and dangerous, but Spencer made his choice. He was about to become a one man army.

_Hang on JJ. You and Emily are going to be fine, _he said in his mind. _Help is on the way._

He checked his weapons one last time before he strolled towards the prison. It was one man vs. every enemy with a gun inside the prison.

Spencer stood tall. It was time to storm the prison.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	14. Hidden in Plain Sight

**A/N: Back again! Last chapter was Reid's one man search. This is what happened at the BAU in the meantime.**

**Sorry about the super late update, but I was at a theatre convention for a few days without access to my computer! But, I'm back and I'll do the best I can to get this story finished before February 5th.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

February 4th, 2014

Hotch had hung up the phone after his conversation with Reid. He knew what Reid was doing and he was just fine with it. Spencer has a personal connection to the case, but it's imperative that they find JJ before anything happened.

At the moment he walked out of his office, he saw two unfamiliar men walking into the Bullpen. Hotch approached the men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Hotch said. "I'm Agent Hotchner. Who are you both?"

"I'm Joseph Parker, this is Adam Cooper. We were sent by our boss to speak with Agent Cruz. We were a part of the task force with the murder victims. We need to speak with Agent Cruz ASAP."

"Well, I'll check with him. I'm not sure if he'll be able to currently. Stay here while I talk to him."

Hotch walked up the stairs to the catwalk. He pulled out his phone.

"Garcia, get into the cameras. There are two men here by the names of Joseph Parker and Adam Cooper. They said they were on the task force. Match there picture with the men here right now."

"On it, boss man." Garcia hung up.

Hotch walked into Matt's office. "Chief Cruz, there some people from the task force here to see you."

Matt's eyes widened. "The task force?"

Hotch sat down in front of the desk. "I think they might be imposters. If they are, don't react. We'll take care of them."

Matt thought for moment, but he nodded. Matt walked down to the Bullpen as Hotch's phone rang.

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Those guys in the Bullpen are not who they say they are. Both of them went missing and the pictures don't match up. I did some research into our UnSub's terrorist group and these two are definitely a part of it."

"That means Cruz is in danger." Hotch hung up the phone and quickly ran after Matt.

There he found the terrorist imposters holding Matt at gunpoint. Morgan already had his weapon aimed at the two, as well as Rossi and Blake.

"Put down the guns, boys," Hotch commanded.

"That will not happen," the Adam Cooper imposter said. "This man has to pay for what he did to our friends."

"Your friends were homicidal maniacs on suicide missions. They would have died no matter what. Besides, you attacked the task force first. They just decided to retaliate. That was your fault, not ours."

"Not how we see it," the Joseph Parker imposter said. His finger began squeezing the trigger when two shots rang out in the Bullpen. Morgan and Hotch had shot both terrorists. Both of them took the headshot.

Matt stared at the bodies on the floor. "Thank you, Agent Hotchner," he said as he shook Hotch's hand.

"Just call me Hotch. And it's no problem. I'm not going to let someone from the BAU die if we could stop it."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

* * *

A few hours later, around midnight, Hotch got a call.

"Hotchner," he answered.

"Hotch, it's Reid. The UnSubs dropped off a body. The ID says that it is Adam Cooper."

Hotch's eyes widened. "Someone from the terrorist group came in introducing themselves as Adam Cooper."

"What? One of them got in the BAU?"

"Two, actually. But Morgan and I took the shots."

"Hold on. I have to put you on hold. I need to talk to Garcia."

"Alright."

Hotch waited for Reid to return back to their conversation.

The phone rang again.

"What is it, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"I've found some of the UnSubs. They're in the police car that was stolen. It has 'DC18' on its license plate. See if you can get one of the local Detectives to radio it. Track its position in case I lose it."

"I'm on it." They both hung up. Hotch then called the DC police.

"Detective Jones? I need you to send a radio transmission to your force about the police car that was stolen. The license plate has 'DC18' on it. Avoid that car. Afterward see if you can radio that car about where's it's going."

"Understood," Detective Jones answered.

For another hour, Hotch waited for more information on their UnSubs. Eventually, his phone rang.

"Hotchner," Hotch answered.

"I've found their location. Red Onion Prison."

"Red Onion?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, Reid. We're heading out now."

Hotch hung up. He ran into the Bullpen and yelled, "We have a location: Red Onion Prison."

"Red Onion?" Morgan asked. "Home to our resident DC killers. That's out in Hampton."

"I think Reid will do what he can until we arrive. I just hope that JJ and Emily can survive in that time period."

What was left of the team and Cruz loaded into the black SUVs and headed out for Red Onion Prison.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Anyone catch the inside joke I made there? Props to you if you caught it!**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	15. Part Two: One Man Army

**A/N: Back again with the next chapter: Spencer's storming of Red Onion Prison.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

February 5th, 2014

Spencer held his gun in front of him in case he needed to use it at a moment's notice. Besides, once he took one of the enemies down, he would be facing hell. But he was ready.

The first guy he came up against was a prisoner with a machine gun. Spencer looked around the corner before springing into action.

"FBI!" he yelled.

The prisoner turned and started shooting the machine gun. Spencer took the shot on the prisoner before his opponent could aim the gun at him. He kept his gun trained on the prisoner as he reached down and took the machine gun.

_Best to be prepared_, Spencer thought. He slung the strap over his shoulder and held it in his hands ready for action.

No sooner had he gotten the gun on had more enemies started appearing. Spencer quickly lifted the weapon and fired at the new enemies appearing. They all fell in a hail of bullets. If the first enemy getting killed didn't raise an alarm, the next couple of deaths did.

Enemies came flying left and right, each with the means to kill any opponents, but to no avail. Each of them fell in a rain of bullets from Spencer with the machine gun.

Spencer shot down enemies and kept moving forward. He eventually found his way to the front entrance to the prison building. The door was locked but that didn't stop Spencer from breaking down the door. Once he was inside, he was greeted with a familiar face.

"Dr. Reid. Long time, no see," said the man.

"Ronald Weems," Spencer identified. "Enjoying your time here?"

"Much more now that I can get revenge for putting me here."

"You killed people and allowed a mentally-ill teenage boy believe he was a serial killer. I don't see any type of revenge happening anytime soon."

Weems charged at him, trying to knock him down. Spencer sidestepped the attack and Weems fell to the floor. He quickly stood up and charged again.

This time, Spencer didn't move. Instead, he pulled out his revolver and fired. Weems fell dead on the floor, a bullet hole in his head. Spencer continued onwards.

More enemies came to kill, more enemies fell to Spencer's weapon.

He searched ever cell in the prison looking for his friends. All he found was Joseph Parker's dead body in one of the cells; he had been killed the same way the others had. Spencer continued his search.

As he was searching around the room where inmates were put to death, he was attacked.

"Rothchild." Spencer stared down the gray-haired man who was currently holding a syringe in his hand. "Got yourself some death in a needle?"

"Oh, yes Dr. Reid," Rothchild answered. "And now some of it will be your end." Rothchild charged.

Spencer sidestepped and grabbed Rothchild's syringe-wielding arm and plunged the needle into Rothchild's arm. "A message from Dave Rossi: 'Tell your scumbag brother I said hello.'" He pushed the top of the syringe, draining the lethal injection into Rothchild, who then collapsed to the floor. "Enjoy hell, Henry Grace."

Spencer left the chamber, once again in search of his friends. More enemies came, more enemies fell. He had to drop the machine gun he originally had after unloading all of the bullets it had. He quickly got another from an enemy he took down.

Spencer searched almost all of the prison for his friends. He still hadn't found them. He started walking down a storage hallway when he ran into another old enemy.

"Karl Arnold," Spencer identified. "I don't have time to deal with scum like you, so just make it easy and give up now."

"You think it's that easy?" Arnold asked as he laughed. "Boy, are you in for a surprise." Arnold made a charge at Spencer. Having had this happen a number of times in the two hours he had been searching the prison, he just pulled out his revolver and shot Arnold in the head.

"One less scumbag walking around," Spencer said as he stepped past Arnold's dead body. He continued down the hallway and found an Arabic man shouting through a door. He only caught the word "Rambo" in the conversation. In his mind, he thought they were talking about him.

At that moment, the man turned around and saw Spencer. "Halt!" he shouted. Spencer pressed forward. The man pulled out his machine gun and fired. Spencer dived to the side to avoid getting hit. Once the man stopped shooting, Spencer took the opportunity to pull out his revolver and shoot the man twice: once in the chest and once in the head. Spencer stood up and proceeded to the door.

He quickly discovered it was locked, but that wouldn't stop him. He stepped back and rammed against the door, trying to break it down. He tried a few times, but it was unsuccessful. Spencer stood back, slightly tired from trying to break down the door. He picked up the corpse of the Arabic man he shot and laid it against the door. Spencer stepped to the very back of the hallway. He took a deep breath. He yelled out and charged towards the door.

The transfer of force was enough to break through, flinging the door around to slam in the room. Spencer pulled out his weapon as three figures became visible to him. One of them was sitting on the ground, one was being held at gunpoint and the other held the gun. He pointed at the figure holding the gun.

"FBI!" Spencer shouted. "Don't move, you son of a bitch!" Spencer could clearly see that Emily was on the ground. JJ was being held at gunpoint. And Spencer had his weapon pointed straight at Abu Halelipz himself.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	16. The Rescue

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. When we last left off, Reid had single-handedly stormed the prison and found JJ and Emily in a "one man army" fashion. "Rambo Reid", if you will (the words of 'tannerose5).**

**A quick note: sorry about my recent inconsistent updates. I've been busy with swim team, musical, and high school. I'm getting to my computer as often as possible. I will still be shooting for my goal to finish by the premiere of "200". Hell, I might post the last chapter that day. Just keep an eye out for the rest.**

**Anyway, here's what happens next.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

February 5th, 2014

Emily rejoiced mentally. Spencer had finally come to rescue them. He had his gun trained on Abu.

"Dr. Reid," Abu said. "I'll be honest, I did not expect this of you."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Spencer said, never lowering his gun from his target.

"Well, you've certainly surprised me."

"I'm not here to make small talk with the likes of you," Spencer said sternly. "Let them both go. Now."

"You don't understand what they did."

"JJ called the bomber because you attacked her force. You took the first shot. As for Emily, Doyle was a terrorist who was already screwed over."

"Doesn't that give me reason?"

"No, it makes you a moron. Now let them go."

"Afraid not."

Spencer was about to pull the trigger when he lowered his weapon. "I don't need my gun." He threw his gun to the ground. "I can take you down with my bare hands."

Abu laughed. "I'd like to see you try!" Abu walked up to Reid and threw a punch.

Spencer expected it, because he immediately put up his hand to stop it. He grabbed the hand and twisted it. Abu screamed in pain as he threw another punch at Spencer. Spencer once again grabbed it and twisted it. He pulled one arm over the other and pulled on both arms. Abu screamed out in even more pain.

Spencer finally threw his first punch, knocking Abu to the ground. Spencer pulled him up and punched him in the face. He did a roundhouse kick into the stomach and then kicked Abu in the face. Spencer grappled Abu and kneed him in the groin. Abu hunched over. Spencer kneed him in the stomach before he threw an uppercut to his face, knocking Abu back to the ground. Spencer picked him up one last time and threw him to a wall. Abu slumped to the ground, moaning in pain as he did.

Spencer turned his focus to JJ and Emily, who were both staring with their jaws hanging.

"Spence," JJ began. "Where did you..."

"Let's just say Morgan won't be messing with me anytime soon." He helped JJ and Emily up from the ground. "Now let's get the hell out of here." He took the gun that Abu had been threatening JJ with and tossed it to her.

JJ and Emily followed Spencer outside to the prison courtyard. The exit was on the other side of the courtyard.

"Come on!" Spencer yelled. He crossed the courtyard with JJ and Emily right behind him.

"Wait!" shouted a voice from behind. Spencer turned around to see Abu running up behind them. Spencer aimed his revolver at Abu. "Let's think this through, Dr. Reid," he shouted. "I wanted revenge for what they did to me and my friends. They killed my friends. Why wouldn't you want revenge on them for lying to you?"

JJ and Emily's eyes widened.

"Oh, yes. I know all about your deception of the entire Behavioral Analysis Unit. They lied to you, Dr. Reid. How can you trust them? They lied to you about Agent Prentiss. Agent Jareau certainly wasn't truthful about her time at the 'State Department'," Abu reasoned, using finger quotes on 'State Department'. "She didn't tell you the truth. She didn't trust you."

"No!" JJ shouted. "It wasn't that Spence! I couldn't tell you what happened! They might've come after you! You mean too much to me! I can't lose you! I lost you once during Hankel and I promised myself that I would never lose you again! Please, Spence! You have to believe me!"

"Why should you believe her?" Abu reasoned. "She lied to you. She kept the truth from you for months. The trust that my have been there has been broken. It can't be repaired."

Spencer stood in thought, his gun still raised. "You're right. They did lie to me. And it really hurt me. My trust in them was broken." He paused and looked Abu right in the eye. "But that's why they invented duct tape." Spencer fired his revolver.

That was it. Abu Halelipz, the leading UnSub and one of the world's most wanted terrorists, was dead; a bullet hole in his head.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Think this is the end? If so, then you are wrong. Remember back to the Prologue...**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	17. Think With Your Heart

**A/N: ****_Previously: Reid rescued JJ and Emily and killed Abu Halelipz._**

**Okay, so everything comes back to this. Well, thanks for sticking with me. Don't think it's over yet. It's not.**

**Let's get going! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

February 5th, 2014

Spencer lowered his gun. Abu Halelipz was dead.

"Spence," JJ said as she walked closer to him. "Thank you." She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "He wasn't wrong, you know."

"No, he was wrong," Spencer declared. "Abu was implying that you didn't trust me. You guys trust me. But you guys also wanted to make sure I was alive. Abu tried to use my former anger to his advantage. It obviously didn't work." JJ laughed a little.

"Let's get out of here," JJ said.

Spencer's eyes widened. He pulled away from JJ and pulled out his revolver. "Freeze! I can see you there. Come out here!"

JJ turned her head to see who he was talking to.

"Come out. I know you're there, LaMontagne."

JJ's eyes widened as her ex-husband stepped out of the shadows.

"Thank God," Will said. "You're safe. I was so worried about you, JJ." He stepped closer towards the three.

"Stop right there," Spencer commanded.

JJ turned to look at him. "Spence, what's the problem?"

"JJ, he's the one who kidnapped you."

JJ started shaking her head. "No, he wouldn't do that."

"A few months ago, you also thought he wouldn't cheat on you."

"Look, I'm sorry JJ. I made a mistake. Please give me another chance," Will pleaded.

"Don't listen to him, JJ. He's trying to manipulate you."

"He's the one who's lying, JJ."

"JJ, you can't trust him!"

"Isn't that what the terrorist told you?" JJ retaliated. "You can rebuild trust, can't you?"

"Not when it's the man who kidnapped you," Spencer said.

"You can't believe him JJ," Will defended.

"We have witnesses to your crime. We have proof. Just give up, LaMontagne."

"Don't listen to him, JJ, he's lying!" Will shouted.

"JJ, please! Think about this! He's the one who's lying to you! Everything points to him, JJ!" Spencer yelled.

JJ was confused about who to believe. One was the person who knew her best. The other was someone who didn't know her as well. Who could she believe. The one who knew her best? The one she was closest to? Who was telling the truth?

"JJ, listen to me!" Spencer said. "Think with your heart, not with your head! Not which one is more logical; which one makes more sense to you! But, I assure you, I would never lie to you!"

"Listen to him!" Emily yelled.

"Neither would I, JJ! You know I would never lie to you!" Will said. "Don't believe him!"

The two men continued to shout, but JJ listened to Spencer's advice and thought with her heart. Which one made sense to her. She took out the gun she had gotten from Spencer and pointed it at Will.

"I'm not lying to you, JJ!" Will yelled.

"Yes, you are," JJ declared.

A shot rang off.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

**Okay, now we're back to where we started. And yes, I did have to end it there. Nothing is ever the way it seems. You never know what sneaky tricks I have up my sleeve (;**

**Anyway, see ya next time.**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	18. Back Together

**A/N: ****_Previously: Reid found JJ and Emily and killed their captor. Will suddenly appeared and tried to convince JJ he's not the bad guy, but she doesn't believe him and instead pulled a gun on him._**

**Let's get on with it! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

February 5th, 2014

A shot rang out. Will had braced himself but felt nothing hit him. He looked up.

JJ's eyes widened at the realization that nothing had happened.

"A blank?" Will asked. "What do you expect to do to me with a blank?"

"Nothing," Spencer said. Will's attention was drawn back to Spencer. He didn't have time to comprehend what Spencer had done.

Another shot rang and Will collapsed on the ground in pain. Blood stained his left pants leg, right above the knee.

Spencer lowered his revolver as he walked over to Will.

"But this should injure you," Spencer replied.

JJ followed up behind him.

"Spence, what did you do to the gun?" JJ asked.

"Nothing," Spencer replied. "I guess Abu didn't want to shoot you. He wanted you to feel pain. Can't do that with a handgun."

Will kept groaning in pain. Spencer looked at the outstretched wounded leg and promptly kicked it, right where the bullet wound was. Will screamed in pain.

"Doesn't feel good when it happens to you, does it?" Spencer said in victory. JJ looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "The son of a bitch hit me there once while I was still on crutches. And yes, he did it on purpose."

JJ stared at Spencer for a moment. Then she turned to kick Will in the stomach. "Go to hell."

A few minutes later, they heard the sirens. Soon, two Bureau SUVs pulled up along with seven police cars. Hotch jumped out of the SUV, weapon drawn, expecting to go into a full-fledged war. What he found was two FBI agents, one beaten up, and a beaten up Interpol officer.

"Reid," Hotch said. "What the hell happened?"

"I took matters into my own hands. There was no time to wait."

Hotch looked around the prison courtyard to see numerous bodies, most of them dead. "Jesus, Reid. Did you leave any of them alive?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just shot first and didn't ask questions. Karl Arnold, Ronald Weems, and Henry Grace are dead without a doubt. Arnold and Weems got the headshot. Grace got the lethal injection when he attacked me."

Hotch's eyes widened. "When did you become Rambo, Dr. Reid?"

Everyone on sight, save for Will, laughed.

* * *

Will was loaded into a police car. He would be charged with kidnapping, assault of a federal agent, and aiding and abetting a known terrorist.

JJ sat in the back of an ambulance getting her injuries checked out. Spencer stood by silently.

JJ looked over to him. "What, you're not going to suggest a CAT scan this time?"

"No," Spencer replied. "But I think it would be a good idea."

JJ laughed a little. "I think so too." Spencer took her left hand in his right hand. JJ felt calmer than ever. Then she felt something metallic on Spencer's ring finger. She looked down at the hand.

"Is that...?" JJ asked.

"Yes," Spencer replied. "The birthstone ring you gave Will when Henry was born."

JJ's eyes widened. "Does that mean...?"

"The test results came back after you were kidnapped. And yes, Henry is my biological son. Which reminds me..." Spencer eaced into his pocket and pulled out the other birthstone ring. "I think this belongs somewhere other than a box or my pocket." He slid the ring onto JJ's right ring finger.

JJ looked down and smiled. "Does Henry know yet?"

"No, I wanted us both to be there."

JJ smiled even bigger as she took the ring from her right hand and moved it to her ring finger on her left hand. She looed up at Spencer.

"I love you, Spence."

It was now Spencer's turn to smile. He moved the ring he was wearing to his left ring finger.

"I love you too, JJ."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**No, it's not over yet. There's still a little more to the story. Keep an eye out for the rest.**

**See ya next time!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


	19. The End?

**A/N: So, here we are. A quick recap: JJ was set to the Pentagon, joined a task force while she was there, and called a bomber plane on a terrorist group who had attacked the task force. She returned to the BAU not long after. In January 2014, one of the terrorists returned with a vengeance. He had Will LaMontagne kidnap JJ, then the terrorist, Abu Halelipz, kidnapped Emily. Spencer went on a frantic search for the two of them. He found them and freed them, killing Abu and having Will arrested.**

**Now we're at the end. Or, maybe we're not... (;**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

April 30th, 2014

"Daddy!" Henry shouted as he saw Spencer walk through the front door.

"Hey, buddy," Spencer said as he hugged his son. "Were you good for Mommy today?"

Henry nodded.

"Awesome, little man," Spencer praised.

Life had been almost perfect for Spencer after rescuing JJ from Abu Halelipz. Following the rescue, JJ and Spencer together had explained to Henry that Spencer was his real father. Henry, of course, was ecstatic that Spencer was his father. They had taken care of some legal manners, such as getting Henry's legal name changed to Henry Reid and fixing his birth certificate to state that Spencer was is father. JJ and Spencer decided to try dating again and the team was extremely supportive of it, including Cruz. No one got onto them about the birthstone rings being on their left hands.

As for Will, he was quickly tried and convicted on charges of aiding and abetting a known terrorist, kidnapping, and assault of a federal agent. He would be serving life without parole, mostly for aiding Abu Halelipz in his revenge scheme. Spencer's actions at the prison were never brought into question. Few inmates had actually survived Spencer's storming of the prison. Abu, his lieutenant, Karl Arnold, Henry Grace, Ronald Weems, and most of the inmates at Red Onion prison were declared DOA, dead on arrival. Spencer was quickly congratulated for his actions at the prison. The news had done a report on the storming of the prison, leaving out the fact that terrorists were behind it. As far as the general public knew, some inmates had kidnapped some FBI agents and held them hostage. They were told that Will had been arrested for kidnapping and assault. They were also told that Will had assisted known terrorists. Spencer was declared the hero of the attack on Red Onion.

Spencer was free to live out his life with JJ, the woman he loved. Spencer moved into JJ's house and helped raise Henry. Henry was practically determined to go into the "family business" and become a profiler, like his parents. He always wore the FBI Badge Spencer had made for him for Christmas. Henry was happy, JJ was happy, and Spencer was happy. All was well.

"Hey, buddy," Spencer said to Henry. "Do you know where Mommy is?"

"Upstairs," Henry replied, pointing at the stairs.

"Thanks, buddy." Spencer looked at his watch. It was 10:30 at night. "Hey, it's really late, buddy. It's time for you to go to bed."

"Okay," Henry sighed. Spencer picked up his son and carried him to his room. He laid Henry is his bed and pulled up the covers.

"All set up for bedtime?" Spencer asked. Henry nodded as he hugged his favorite stuffed animal. "All right then." Spencer tucked Henry in and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, Daddy," Henry said.

Spencer smiled. "Good night, Henry."

"Good night, Daddy." Henry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Spencer stepped quietly out of the room. He walked down the hall to his and JJ's room.

"JJ?" Spencer called.

"I'm here, Spence," JJ's voice called from the bed. Spencer looked over to the bed. His eyes widened.

"JJ, are you..." His voice trailed off.

"Get over here, Spence," JJ commanded. Spencer obeyed. "I've been waiting years for this to happen again. I couldn't wait any longer."

"What are waiting for then?" Spencer asked.

The two lovebirds were engrossed in their love while Henry slept soundly.

None of them had even seen the story headlining the news that night:

FORMER POLICE DETECTIVE WILLIAM LAMONTAGNE, JR., ESCAPES FROM PRISON

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Well, that's all for this story.**

**And the cliffhanger... I can be a sneaky little bastard, can't I?**

**There will be a sequel, I assure you. I can't leave at this and not resolve it. That's just not fair.**

**Well, tonight's episode 199, which means JJ gets kidnapped tonight (*spoiler alert*)! Let's see what happens!**

**Until the next story! See ya!**

**-D.C. al Coda**


End file.
